The Meadowsweet Wreath
by toyatezuka
Summary: What happens when in the middle of hunting Dean gives birth? My mpreg version of “A very supernatural Christmas.” WARNING: MPREG, SLASH.


The Meadowsweet Wreath

Author: toyatezuka

Beta: deej1957

Characters: Dean/Sam, John, Bobby

Warning: Mpreg, Slash

Summary: What happens when in the middle of hunting Dean gives birth? My mpreg version of "A very supernatural Christmas."

Message: My third oneshot mpreg story. Hope you guys enjoy it. Comments will always be appreciated so keep them coming.

P.S. I specially dedicate this story to my fabulous beta, deej1957, for her fast work and because of that I able to update it today.

* * *

The impala stops in front of a house decorated with Christmas décor. Both Dean and Sam get out of the car and stare at the house. Sam leans against the passenger door while Dean slowly climbs up to sit on the hood of the car, holding his abdomen.

"Maybe you should just wait here while I talk to them about the wreath," Sam says to the flushed and tired looking Dean who stares back at him.

"And let you have the fun alone? I don't think so, Sammy boy. I'm going with you whether you like it or not." Dean says, with a smirk on his face, as he rubs his back that's beginning to ache.

"Don't be stubborn, Dean. These are Pagan gods and they're going to know that you're pregnant, even if men aren't supposed to get pregnant. I just want you and Matthew to be safe, that's all," Sam says, leaving no room for argument.

Dean ignores the warning and argues back. "I'm not an invalid. We just need to talk with them and there's no harm doing that. Men can get pregnant; I'm a rare case, that's all. Dean shrugs.

"Dean, please listen to me for once. Anything can happen."

"I'm going to be okay and so will Matthew." Dean pats his belly gently when he mentions the baby name he and Sam had picked last night. "And you're going to be there with us, so we'll both be safe," Dean quickly adds when Sam opens his mouth to argue again.

Sam finally gives up. No point arguing with Dean when he's in the Christmas mood. It's impossible to win with him, especially now he's in this delicate condition.

"You know what, Dean? You win." Sam raises his hands high in the air, defeated.

"Oh come on, Sam. Cheer up. Today is Christmas eve," Dean teases.

"You are unbelievable, you know that Dean?" Sam says.

"Awww……come on, Sam. Don't be a spoilsport. I'm just trying to cheer you up," Dean smiles playfully.

"You're sure doing a great job." Sam mumbles to himself while Dean happily talks beside him about what he's going to do for tomorrow's Christmas celebration.

Sam stand there enjoying the company and, listening to some of Dean's plans, can't help chuckling softly. He's listened to Dean plan for the Christmas celebration a lot for the last few weeks. Dean talks about it when he's in bed, cooking breakfast or even in the car. Any where when Sam is standing near him.

Sam doesn't have the heart to stop Dean when he's looking so happy making plans. For once, Sam's happy to hear it over and over again.

"Dean, I think we better start knocking on the door or we'll be here until Christmas hearing all the stuff you plan for tomorrow. I would love to hear it, but I think we better finish this business first before we switch on our festive mood."

"Oh." Dean hazily stops and slowly smiles happily at Sam as his brother's words slowly register in his brain. "Sure, Sammy. Let go, then." Dean cheerfully walks beside Sam to the Carrigan's front door.

Dean knocks on the door and it's opened by Mrs. Carrigan who cheerfully greets both of them. "We're here to ask you about the wreath you made. We're unable to buy it since it's sold out. Please, tell me you have another one of this wreath," Dean smoothly asks her, without missing a beat.

"I'm sorry, but that was the last one, I'm afraid," Mrs. Carrigan warmly answers back.

"Well, then, maybe next time. Thank you for your time," Dean says.

Dean and Sam are about to walk away when Mrs. Carrigan stops them. "Oh, my goodness! You're pregnant." She talks in a high pitched tone while staring hungrily at Dean's belly. Sam, who catches her look, turns on his protective mode, but Dean grabs his hand and faces Mrs. Carrigan again.

"What are you talking about?" Dean's let out a fake laugh.

"You pregnant and look at you. So tired. How rude of me not to invite you in. Please, come in." Mrs. Carrigan takes hold of Dean's hand and pulls him into her living room with Sam following behind.

Dean is too shocked to do anything but follow her. Both he and Sam sit down on the sofa while Mrs. Carrigan pushes a chair beside Dean and sits down. She then slowly rubs Dean's belly, looking at it longingly which makes Dean uncomfortable.

"What a big, round belly you have. And look how strong he kicks my hand." She looks up at Dean while still rubbing his belly ignoring the continuous kicking she gets. He moves awkwardly, forcing out a tight laugh, but she seems too distracted with his belly to notice.

"I think we'd better be going, we still have a lot of stuff to do for tomorrow," Sam says, in response to a pleading look from Dean.

Dean nods in agreement and both of them start to stand. "Wait! I think I have another one of those beautiful wreaths. Just wait here while I get it for you." Mrs. Carrigan says before she rushes upstairs.

"What is wrong with her? First she says she doesn't have it, and then she suddenly says she does have it," Dean says.

"I don't feel good about this. I think she wants to give us this so she can take you. Can't you see how hungrily she looked at Matthew? And how could he know it a boy? Can't you notice how stress out Matthew is when she touch your belly/" Sam says as he looks worriedly at Dean.

"Hello! I'm not blind here. Of course I can see and fell it, but we have to help Bobby and Dad out with this. They're going to arrive soon, so don't worry. We just need to take that wreath and hang it in the house Dad rented and both he and Bobby will take care of them for us. We're safe," Dean says in an attempt to comfort Sam who's looking distraught.

"It's too dangerous, Dean. You're due any day now. Let's just go back home and stay there until the baby arrives." Sam says.

"No! We finish this first, then we go back home." Dean stubbornly refuses to give in to Sam's suggestion. But before Sam can reply back, Mrs. Carrigan arrives back in the living room.

She hands the wreath to them and keeps reminding them to hang it straight away when they get home. They finally manage to get inside the impala and drive off back to the temporary house that John had rented. They park the impala beside John truck.

Sam and Dean walk in the house and sit at the dining table with John and Bobby. "We've got a problem," Sam says before Dean can open his mouth.

"What?" Bobby asks. Dean takes out the wreath and lays it on the table, then walks towards the kitchen.

"The Pagans are targeting Dean and the baby now. It's not safe for Dean to be here." Sam says.

. "You need me here. What if they can sense me? Then they'll would know I'm not here," Dean shouts from the kitchen, before he appears with a glass of milk and rolling his eyes.

Both John and Bobby quietly think about the situation. "I think Dean is right. What if they can sense him? They might follow him when you try to leave, and that will be more dangerous. You don't need to worry. All you need to do is stay in the room while I and Bobby kill them," John says.

Sam wants to quarrel about it, but shuts his mouth when he realizes John's plan is the best way for everyone to be safe. He finally agrees but on one condition: that he will be there to protect both John's and Bobby's back while Dean stays in the bedroom.

Though Dean argues about that, he's is outnumbered by the others and finally has to give up on the idea of helping. They start to put everything in place and prepare to kill these pagan gods.

During dinner Dean lets out a small gasp and when Bobby, John and Sam look at him, he ignores them, trying to let the contractions pass while holding tightly to the fork he's using to eat his dinner.

A few moments pass before Dean's scrunched up face relaxes and he loosens the grip on his fork, and wipes off the sweat on his forehead.

"Dean? What's wrong?" Sam asks.

"I'm fine. Just eat your dinner. In a few minutes you have to get prepared, right?" Dean smiles to assure Sam that he's okay.

Sam, who doesn't look convinced, drops the case and continues to eat, most of his mind going over the plan that they're going to use later to kill the Pagan Gods.

Dean lets go of the breath he's been holding while Sam asked him if he was okay. He wants to tell Sam the contractions are coming closer together for his own comfort, but he doesn't want to ruin the plan with Sam taking him to the hospital.

Dean decided to go to the bedroom to wait there for Sam. Then maybe after all this is over, he'll tell Sam that the baby is coming. Dean slowly stands up, trying to move fast to the room before the next contraction comes.

As Dean stands a loud splash is heard. The sweat pants he's wearing turn dark around his thighs. Suddenly, without warning, a huge wave of pain hits Dean and all he can is hold tightly to the chair handle in order not to fall.

Sam rushes to Dean's side in time for him to collapse into Sam's arms with a small moan. John orders him to carry Dean into the bedroom while Bobby goes to the kitchen to prepare everything required for the unexpected birth. Sam scoops Dean off his feet and puts him gently on the double bed.

By the time Dean is on the bed the contraction has passed. Sam worriedly holds on to Dean's hand while smoothing his hair back. Dean gives Sam a small smile. "Sorry, I couldn't tell you sooner. It seems Matthew just wants to come now before Christmas arrives."

"You should have told me you were in labor. When did the contractions actual start?" Sam asks.

"Hmm…A few hours ago, when we going to Mrs. Carrigan's house." Dean gently tells the truth and waits for Sam to explode.

"What! Dean! You were in labor that long and you never told me?" Sam looks hurt.

"I'm really sorry. I only knew for sure just before dinner. I didn't know about it that long, Sammy," Dean explains.

"You could be in labor with no one to help you, Dean. What if all of us are hunting and couldn't help you? You're putting your life and Matthew's life in danger. I could have taken you to the hospital if you had told me earlier," Sam explains.

Dean swallows a sob that is coming from his throat but Sam can still hear it. "I love Matthew, Sammy and I would never try to hurt him. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier about this. I just want you to back up Dad and Bobby since it's impossible for me to do it in this state with my belly bulging out from me like a balloon ready to burst." Dean can't hold the sobs back any longer.

"Oh, Dean. I'm sorry that I hurt you with my words. Of course I know you would never hurt Matthew. It's okay, now. You have me right here with you and that's all that matters for now," Sam says soothingly

Dean nods silently while still holding to Sam's hand. He tightens his grip when the contractions come again. He presses his head hard against the pillow under him when the pain is too strong for him to take it at one go. He slowly relaxes when it passes.

Sam keeps looking at his watch to see how long the contractions are. The baby's head is nearly coming out. Dean whimpers and moans louder with every passing minute. "Damn. How long more does it take to make Matthew come out? He's hurting me," Dean shouts.

Sam can only give Dean a small, weak smile. He can see that Bobby is sweating, trying to safely bring the baby out. Dean's skin is tearing apart since there is not enough space for the baby's head to pass through. All Sam can do is being there for Dean.

"It's going to be okay, Dean. Just a few more minutes and all of this are going to be over. Matthew will be here soon," Sam says softly to Dean, who is looking so exhausted.

"I will not have another baby, you hear me? Never will I have sex with you again!" Dean shouts when another contraction comes.

"Just breathe, Dean." Sam says, trying to comfort Dean who is looking ready to give up.

"All the moaning and whimpering that came from this room will stay here. Don't you ever tell a living soul about this!" Dean threatens Sam who didn't hold any grudge against him since he is rambling about it.

John laughs loudly at that and receives a glare from Sam, who turns his head towards John. "What? It's funny." John defends himself. All Bobby can do is shake his head and focus back on Dean.

Just then they hear a loud noise outside coming from the chimney. The three of them look at each other with worry. They have actual forgotten about the Pagan gods.

Dean hears it, too and turns to Sam. "Just go, Sammy, I'm going to be okay for a while so move your ass up and fight," Dean says, while pushing at Sam gently to make him move. Sam starts to argue but realizes he can't stay back and let the Pagan gods get Dean.

So the three of them move out and take their weapons. Mr and Mrs. Carrigan manage to make it inside the house and are not prepared to see Sam, Bobby and John, though within a few seconds they manage to knock the three of them hard against the wall.

They move towards the room where Dean is pushing out the baby's head. He tries to wait a little while for Bobby, since he needs someone to catch the baby when it comes out. Mrs. Carrigan is the first to reach the bed.

"Aww…look at you. All worn-out. Don't worry; I'm going to make it quick and easy for you so that you won't even know that we're here, " she says sweetly.

"Fuck off, bitch. You are not going anywhere near me or the baby, " Dean fiercely shouts back.

"Watch your tone, young man, or I'll have to kill you slowly instead," says Mr Carrigan. Dean is about to answer back when another contraction hits him.

"Relax, honey. Just look at the poor boy. He's in pain so we better help him. I want to eat him up now. It's fresher," says Mrs Carrigan to her husband.

"Sure, darling. Anything for you." He laughs. But it's cut short when Bobby and John cut through their heart with the pointed wooden stick they'd prepared earlier. Sam rushes to Dean who is starting to scream.

"This isn't good. The baby's head is too big. You need to push harder Dean. Your skin will tear but there's no other choice. Painkiller is too dangerous to be given to you now since we don't know the effect it will have on the baby, " Bobby says.

Dean nods weakly and keeps pushing. A few minutes pass and the baby's head is out followed by the whole body. Matthew slips out into Bobby's hands and gives out a loud cry. The baby for sure is a Winchester through and through. Screaming his lungs out and calling for attention.

John arrives back in time to see Matthew being passed to Dean. John has been clearing up the mess from the hunting because he doesn't want his grandson born with dead bodies all around. He wants it to be as clean as possible for Matthew.

The baby gives a final cry before falling to sleep in Dean's arm with Sam cuddling beside them. All of them just look in awe at Matthew. "So we are going to stick to the name?" Sam asks Dean.

"Yes. Because the meaning of Matthew is gift of god and he sure is one, " Dean laugh softly as Sam agrees fully. Bobby and John come up to them.

"I have good news for you two. Your little guy is born exactly on time for Christmas. He sure knows how to make an appearance." Bobby chuckles when he hears a whimper from the baby.

"And he's for sure not happy that you talk like that to him Bobby," Sam laughs .

Dean smiles down at the baby. "Merry Christmas, Matthew Tyler Winchester." The baby yawns and falls into a peaceful sleep surrounded by the people who love him.

Bobby and John leave the room a few minutes later, after all of them have their turn at holding the baby. Sam takes Matthew from Dean and tells him to rest for a while, and to let him take care of Matthew.

Dean agrees and falls asleep immediately after he shuts his eyes. He wakes a few hours after that to find out Sam still holding Matthew. Dean quietly looks at Sam handling their newborn son. "Sam, " Dean calls out to him.

" You're awake." Sam walks over to Dean when he sees the troubled look on Dean face.

"Hey, want to talk about it?" Sam tenderly asks so as not to scare Dean off.

"Well, I have this one thing that I want to tell you but I don't think it's that important. It's kind of silly actual, " Dean says with a troubled face.

"What you say is important, Dean. Come on, just tell me." Sam patiently waits.

"We're still going to have sex, right? I mean, after I heal, of course. What I said just now was empty talk." Dean finally explains what is actual troubling him.

Sam just laughs out loud, but stops when Matthew starts to move.

"Hey, it's rude of you to laugh at me when I'm serious about this. I was in pain just now so I just shouted out whatever came across my mind, " says Dean.

"Of course we are. Anything you say, I will obey." Sam gently gives Dean a kiss on top of his head. "Since I never agreed about that in the first place, " Sam adds after he makes sure Dean is asleep.

He puts Matthew in the crib and he knows everything is going to be fine now. Because everyone he needs is here with him. When he falls asleep beside Dean, there's a wide smile still on his face.

-The End-

* * *

End of my oneshot. Hope you guys like the short story I made. Thank you for reading it till the end and comment will be delicious to receive. Haha…. Have a happy holiday everyone!

**Thank you so much, deej1957, for beta-ing this story for me. I'm so happy that you agreed to be my permanent beta that I can't help myself but to dedicate this to you. Maybe you will hear from me soon or maybe not with a new story but I just content you are my beta! **


End file.
